


Vengeance is sweet

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Mentions of Sabriel, Mentions of Sastiel, Mentions of Wincest, Reader-Insert, Translation, mentions of Destiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist sauer auf Dean, weil er die nicht erlaubt hat ihn, Cas und Sam auf die Jagd zu begleiten, also sinnst du auf Rache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vengeance is sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894934) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem und über Kritik/Tipps wird sich von mir sehr gefreut.  
> Viel Spaß!

Du seufztest, während du wieder einmal durch den Bunker liefst. Genau wie du inzwischen auch schon die letzten zwei Tage durch den Bunker gelaufen warst. Du hasstest Dean wirklich dafür, dass er dich zurückgelassen hatte. Okay, du warst auf der Jagd davor verletzt worden, aber die Wunde war bereits verheilt, also konntest du wirklich nicht verstehen, warum er nicht wollte, dass du mitkamst. Aber wie man so schön sagte: Rache ist süß. Du hattest nur bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden, was du tun würdest …  
Du seufztest erneut und gingst zu deinem Zimmer, bevor du deinen Laptop nahmst und begannst, Fanfiktions zu lesen, als dir plötzlich eine Idee kam. Es kostete dich nicht einmal fünf Minuten, um deinen Zeichenblock und ein paar Stifte zu finden, und zu zeichnen anzufangen.

Am Ende des Tages hattest du einen Stapel mit Bildern gezeichnet, die alle Destiel, Sastiel oder Wincest, sowie einige auch Sabriel zeigten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen begannst du, all die Zeichnungen an jeder Wand des Bunkers zu befestigen, bis es schließlich keine Möglichkeit für die Jungs mehr gab, sie nicht zu sehen.

~*~

Als die drei zurück kamen, fanden sie die Zeichnungen augenblicklich. Du konntest es dank Deans Ausruf erkennen, und beeiltest dich die Jungs zu finden, damit du ihre Reaktionen sehen konntest. Cas hatte den Kopf geneigt und betrachtete die Bilder einen Moment lang interessiert, während Dean und Sam geschockt schienen.  
„Gute Zeichnungen“, meinte Cas irgendwann, und du begannst zu grinsen.  
„Danke.“ Du lächeltest ihn an, und er nickte langsam.  
Dean schien nicht wirklich Cas' Meinung zu sein. „Cas!“, rief er aus.  
„Was?“ Der Engel sah ihn verwirrt an. „Es ist wahr.“  
„Nicht.Der.Punkt!“, meinte Dean mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während Sam sich wegdrehte, sich deutlich unwohl fühlend.  
„Entschuldigung, Dean, aber guck doch nur, wie-“, fuhr Cas fort, ohne auch nur das geringste zu bemerken, und du musstest dich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, als Dean seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und die Augen schloss, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.  
„Halt.Den.Mund!“, meinte er dann, und während Cas einfach weitersprach, wie gut doch die Zeichnungen waren, und Sam den Raum verließ, konntest du nicht mehr anders, und begannst zu lachen.


End file.
